wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Despoiled
Two versions There are two versions, the second having red (red-red, not flame-like red) flames. I'm pretty sure the red one prefers close range and deals more damage, and seems harder to kill (though that might be because I had more trouble targeting them). I think the red ones first appear at the Airport near the Elite (not-so-)mini-boss. Again, it would be nice to have pictures of both. --Lilianne Blaze 15:43, September 6, 2009 (UTC) I'll try to get a picture of one ingame. If you can, that'd be great. But unless there are very significant differences, I'd say make a note of it on the page, put both pictures up. I can't say that the red version prefers anything over something else. I honestly noticed no difference, but that could be because I use Mire and the Particle Cannon to despose of them quickly. Rain And Dark 01:44, September 9, 2009 (UTC) I wasn't exactly standing and watching, but I got the impression the red one ran into me and spammed some kind of AoE attack. Kind of like Quake 4 Berserker. I'll try to check it with god mode later. --Lilianne Blaze 01:52, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Uploaded a screenshot. Sorry for the poor quality. --Lilianne Blaze 03:21, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, looks pretty good. Glad you caught those two differences. Rain And Dark 18:06, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Both versions are considerably different, the green one attacks with energy globs while the red one uses an STG-44. I'm ZombieFragger by the way. Yes, they have a weapon and do use it, but they seem to prefer some close ranged energy attack. --Lilianne Blaze 23:14, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm, in the fight with that Elite Guard in the machine, the Red ones would advance at you while firing and attack with the butt of their guns, they gave me a lot more trouble than the green ones who mostly fire those energy globs. Are you sure the green ones have a gun? I believe their melee attack is them swiping you with their claws and not using an actual weapon. The red one in the picture appears to have one, but I doubt the green one does, it really doesn't look like it. Rain And Dark 13:48, September 30, 2009 (UTC) The page now explains the differences between the two versions, and I can pretty much confirm the green one doesn't have a gun, because I fought that mini-boss quite a few times before I beat her (she's actually really tough if you don't upgrade your weapons or abilities, which I hadn't got around to by that part...but before I was able to beat her I did) I edited it so explain where each version is found correctly as well as explained why you cannot see the red ones in Midtown because they will only appear after the Castle mission. If any of you actually sees a red skeleton appear before the Castle mission, please do tell; I'm quite anxious to see how that happened! I have somewhat seen a red despoiled before mission airport, not long after the attack on kriesau circle... (in the city central part)